Come home Allen
by Kokonoe Mitsubashi
Summary: Yullen! Allen gone missing and Kanda has to bring him back. But Allen leaves again and Kanda is lonely! what will happen? Find out now :3


**Hey Hey Hey! Kokonoe Mitsubashi here hope you like this DGM fanfic and i hope its better than the other one im doing with Detective conan... well anywho hope you like!**

'It's been two long months since the mission started. Ever since Moyashi left with the noah things got quiet. Everyone misses him. Even though he's the 14th noah, they still miss him…'

Chapter 1

"BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!"  
The alarm clock began to go off. Kanda presses the snooze button but it's still on. He gets mad and presses it again… but it's still beeping. Kanda finally gets pissed and he pulls out Mugen to slice it up. The noise is still there. He gets up and walks over to the door. The noise is coming from outside. As Kanda reaches for the door it fly's open. Lavi is standing there panting. Kanda glairs at him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Lavi's hair stands on end when he sees Kanda's ice cold glair.

"a-ha…Ha-ha-ha…." Lavi laughs with fear "W-well you see… Yuu… there has sorta been a sighting of Allen and the other Noah… Near Canada…"

Kanda's eyes widen as he bolts to Komui's office. He slams the door open and stomps over to Komui's desk slamming his hands down. Komui sits there stunned and unable to move as Kanda glairs him down by his famous death glair.

"Where!? Where is he?!" Kanda demands.

"C-calm down, Kanda" Komui finally says "He was spotted on the out skirts of Canada-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kanda stormed out of the room rushing down the hall. As he turns a corner he bumps into inspector Link. Kanda glairs at him making get out of the way. He continues to the train station.  
~~~~~At the station~~~~~

"Give me a ticket to Canada!" Kanda demands the cashier.  
The cashier quickly gives him a ticket and he hops onto the train.  
~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~

The train pulls into the station and Kanda hurries off the train to the location Komui told him over the golem. As he passes by a preforming clown he suddenly gets the erg to slice him up. Due to this feeling Kanda walks over and looks at him. The clown begins to sweat a lot and tries to look away. Suddenly Kanda felt a tug on the side of his coat. A kid was standing there with a mad look on her face.

"Hey muwister, down't be wrood to cwaun!"

Kanda scowls and walks away. He hears the kid laugh and turns around to see the clown balancing on a ball juggling what looked like 8 balls. He smiles.

"Doesn't Moyashi like to juggle?-"He pauses.

'What if that's why I wanted to totally obliterate him…. Could he really be Moyashi?' Kanda thought to himself.

He goes with the feeling and waits for the clown to finish his work to see where he goes. The clown goes down an ally way and then makes a few stops. After a while Kanda thought about giving up but then the clown looked around before going into an abandoned building. His interest peeked once again. He walks over to the front door and makes sure no one else was following him. As Kanda opens the door to go inside the clown is nowhere to be found. He walks in listening for footsteps. He hears running water up some stairs so he waits for him to come back down. Kanda looks for something to hide behind as he notices the footsteps are coming down the stairs. He hides behind a pillar. He looks out from behind and sees a figure of a man. He steps into a light and sighs. Kanda's eyes widen.

'It's Moyashi' he thinks coming out from behind the pillar. 'It's really him'

Tears come to his face but before they come all the way out he turns it into a glair.

"God dame BASTARD!" Kanda yells pulling out Mugen and pushing him down. Allen covers himself in defence. As Kanda swings he embarrasses Allen. He looks confused as Kanda squeezes him tighter.  
"Where the fuck have you been Moyashi?" Kanda says in a low angry voice "do you know the trouble I've been through trying to find you? Well do you?!"

Allen vigorously shakes his head trying to get out of Kanda's death grip but when he gets at least a little room to move Kanda squeezes even harder.

"I'm not letting you go, Moyashi. You're mine, you got that? MINE" He says looking into Allen's eyes.

Allen's face turns red and he looks away. Kanda gets angry and pulls Allen's face closer to his and kisses him. Allen struggles but Kanda's grip is just too strong. He releases Allen's lips and picks him up.

"I'm going to ravish you from head to toe" Kanda smirks and finds a bed to put Allen on. He throws him down and gets on top of him. Allen's face turns into horror as Kanda takes off his shirt. Allen looks away in shame as Kanda sees his body. Large scars cover his body. The one Kanda notices most is the one he inflicted on Allen when he first became a Noah. Allen covers his face with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kanda is left speechless as he runs his hand down the scars.

"Moyashi…" Kanda says with sorrow in his voice "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" He crouches down on Allen.

Allen is hesitant but hug's Kanda's head.

"It's not your fault…" Allen finally says "It's not…"

Kanda's face looks sadly surprised as he hug's back.

"You'll come back right?" He mutters to Allen.

He doesn't respond. Kanda looks up. He's sleeping. Kanda smiles and gets up. He redresses Allen and lifts him on his back. He walks toward the train station and order's two tickets back to Japan. On the train Kanda lets Allen sleep on his lap as he pats his bright white hair and sings a lullaby before he too fall asleep. Kanda quickly wakes up as the train comes into the station. Ha looks down to see if Allen was still there. Which he was. Kanda smiles and kisses his forehead.

"We're here, Allen… Welcome home" Kanda says as he picks him up and walks out. As he walks down the street Kanda hears people whispering.

"Aren't they both guys?" "What's with that white hair?" "Why is he on his back?" "That's disgusting"

Kanda looks over and glairs which shuts them up. He continues walking as their carriage arrives to take them to the black order. As they reach the base of the mountain Kanda quickly gets on the boat and rows them to the living quarters. But with their luck Lavi appears out of nowhere.

"Is that Allen?! You actually found him?" Lavi says patting Kanda's shoulder. "Great job Yuu!"

Kanda glairs at him "Don't call me Yuu"

Lavi backs up to let them pass. Kanda takes the chance to move forward. He looks back to make sure Lavi wasn't following them. He was back where they had left him, just smiling and waving. Kanda 'Tch'ed and walked on. When he got to his room, Allen began to wake up. Kanda put him on the bed and sat beside him as he slowly opened his eyes. Kanda noticed his eye was complete black.

"Allen? Are you ok?"

Allen stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looks at Kanda with a blank stare. As he looks at Kanda his eye changes back. Kanda shrugs and pats his head. Allen looks around the room and his eyes widen.

"Where are we? Please don't tell me this is the order" Allen pleads Kanda grabbing hold of his shirt.

He looks away and blushes at Allen's cuteness. Suddenly the door slams open and Lenalee stomps in.

"KANDA! Where were you? I've been looking for you since yesterday!-"She yells before she notices the hand grabbing Kanda's shirt.

She looks over at Allen. Then stairs at him with a tense look. Allen tries to break the tension but her stair is holding him still. Kanda realizes and interferes.

"What do you want Lenalee?" Kanda says

She is silent but finally says "Allen?"


End file.
